Snape's Son: Book 1
by JessCullen345
Summary: -BOOK ONE (1)- Severus Snape has a son named Sam Snape. He is currently dating Zoey Potter, Lily and James's oldest child. She is also the sister of Harry Potter, who is a year younger than her; Also the two remaining Potter's will have an unexpected surprise.
1. Prologue

Who knew I could ever have a girl who feels like a wonderful dream, I know I sound like I am over exaggerating, but it's the truth. Since Severus Snape is my father, people assume I'm a bad guy, everyone except one. Who is that? You ask. It is Zoey Potter, the daughter of my dad's enemy, James Potter, the one who bullied him and was mean towards him, but she's nothing like that. She has flaming red hair, piercing blue green eyes, and curves in all the right places she's so compassionate; some days I wonder if the sorting hat sorted her in the wrong house because she acts like a Hufflepuff instead of a Slytherin, but that's some of the things I love about her the list goes on and on. She is so beautiful and looks like her mom, I seen a picture once. She doesn't really talk that much about that night they died when Voldemort killed her parents. She tells stories about what she remembers and what they told her, I know the only person that heard the more sentimental stories about them from her is Harry. My father told me one day while I was serving a detention,

 _"Sam. If you like her, don't let her slip away. I made that mistake long ago with her mother and look at the outcome."_

That was in my second year. I took that chance and I asked her out during the middle of our second year at Hogwarts, Harry was in his first, now we've been together for almost four years now.


	2. Chapter One

_Present Day (6th Year)_

data-p-id=5c443e5489e29785ed9bb2ef9ace4de5,I am in my fifth year and Zoey is in her sixth year. I walk to see Hermione and Ron and i say "I can't believe she is still with Snape's son! Why?"

data-p-id=ac10d169cbf3520423fdba49017fde62,"They've been together since their second year. He's not a bad guy." Hermione says.

data-p-id=86c0318e5baacf3e3e076437cc963d23,"I know. But what do I do?" I ask hopeless.

data-p-id=d73a60d4eea7f0145c35168742f139fa,"Honestly Harry, you don't have to like the guy, but at least be civil for Zoey's sake. She loves him, and he loves her." Hermione replies.

data-p-id=26dfaf937f50171208995b1e85e48c05,"I don't know. I don't like the git or his father." Ron says stubbornly.

data-p-id=5788c9cdba067412e763bcdfd9269236,"Will you two stop! Let them be. Come on Harry, be reasonable." She responds irritated.

data-p-id=b9655e3925e57da9b763de6a3d803ce5,"Ok 'Mione. I will at least be civil." I reply. Ron huffs, but we know he'll come around.  
_

data-p-id=a19494b4a243f5c002a1eae2173989b5,"So Albus, when can I see my kids, Zoey and Harry?" I ask.

data-p-id=962193ac35f4532113dc3a8129911421,"James, you will, but not yet." Dumbledore sits "But your daughter is in a relationship with Severus's son, Sam. They've been together since the middle of their second year." He finishes with that twinkle in his clear blue eyes shining as bright as ever at the mention of their relationship.

data-p-id=d7db764532d42cc1800a4f6b53254226,"Wait! What?! Sam!? Snape's son!" I reply shocked.

data-p-id=2ec73ee632311244767e316a9e5c8f69,"Yes, but don't worry, she'll explain when it's time." He says softly.

data-p-id=231c52beb71696242182436d7e0f508b,Later that night, I had to sneak out to see if I could find them. I used a disillusion charm on myself, so I won't be seen.

data-p-id=cb7d8a9bd63467bbbab0b4afefa30454,I hear kids talking. It's a girl with bushy hair and a red-haired boy, which must be Ron Weasley. That's when I see her, my Zoey. She looks so much like Lily, and the boy next to her must be Snape's son, he looks like him when he was younger, but a slight difference.

data-p-id=d4f02c1a6594808f571735d4e722808a,Harry is there finally, he looks like me but has her eyes, says "Oh you're here."

data-p-id=48339a4237ff52bfa8164aaf116dccbf,"Yes, after all this is my girlfriend." Sam says. From the color of my daughter's robes she is in Slytherin with him.

data-p-id=55d053e7ae75c18ee223907f76285cd1,Zoey says "Harry, why won't you accept what is and that is he is my boyfriend. Hermione, the Weasley's, the Order, practically everyone has accepted it and seem fine with it. Although there are still some people who are skeptical, probably more, but they don't comment."

data-p-id=20869472a071a8f7cc397a95558c9479,"He's a Slytherin for one and the son of 'the bat of the dungeons'. So, I won't even be civil." Ron says arrogantly.

data-p-id=a75e7bdecaee3998179b7403b86047a4,"You foul beast! How dare you! If you got to know Snape and Sam, they're nice. More so Sam, but still." She says nearly in tears clearly mad.

data-p-id=034cc9808f2a53724eb32b378e094782,"Well of course he's nice to you, you probably remind him of Harry's mom, he must have had a thing for her because there's no way he'd want his son dating his enemy's daughter. And you're a Slytherin as well so he's nice to you." Ron replies mad.

data-p-id=cc8131f3484d4ff43e069facea44e6c7,"What if he's a nice person to me because of Sam, or just in general. Stop hating on the guy. Snape and Sam are nice, well more so Sam, but still Snape does have his moments, but don't tell anyone I said that. How can you call yourself my friend when you're being a judgmental git? Including you Harry. You out of all people should at least try to be more civil with Sam." She says with a few tears escaping as she walks off. It hurt me to see that. How she defended them both made me proud in a way.

data-p-id=525e96470e97edd7dedfd470798246db,"Well I was looking for the both of you. But you're the main one I wanted to talk to. I did come to be more civil with you Sam, for Zoey's sake. I know we aren't on best of terms, especially your father and myself, but if you _ever_ hurt her in any way, form or shape, you will see a side that I don't like to show." Harry says reaching out a hand, and he shakes it. She waits for him, she's a few feet away, and she's beautiful, she looks so much like Lily.

data-p-id=29e612d2892d8d119e49fda5346fc65e,After she walks of during their exchange in tears, I wish I could hug her and tell her not to worry, I see Sam run to her and they embrace, and she cries even more. I see him cup her face in his hands for her to look at him and he says "I know what you're thinking. You're mine, always mine and I could never leave you, especially because of Weasel and Potter. I love you more than anything, who wouldn't. You are the main one who seen me for me on the first day than anyone has this whole time." He wipes her tears, leans down and kisses her. I notice he holds her as if she is a delicate petal and holding her as if to make sure she isn't just a dream but reality. They break apart and he says "Come. Follow me." And they leave.

data-p-id=57b77b1fa7cbac9eb3cc9cd2f8da2ba0,•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

data-p-id=50d6cfea404149d71c254e9d2f1cc817,How will Zoey and Harry feel when they find out that after fourteen years their father has curiously came back from the dead? Or is it curious? data-p-id=95f8ea3bbe610e162e3e7486bcfaee64,How will James Potter feel about her, Zoey, being a Slytherin and his son, Harry, being a Gryffindor?data-p-id=d347c6c04674cb0af757ba491a93196f,


	3. Chapter Two

_Revealed & Tears_

data-p-id=9b4e46069ff47eac772eb41e013b865a,It has been two days since I saw them and that incident. The past two days i got back in contact with Molly and Arthur, Sirius, Remus, and they were shocked at first. Today I will finally meet them once again. I am nervous, it has been about fourteen years since we last saw each other. Sirius and Remus are here to help, including Snape who simply stands in the corner, as always. I wonder how they will respond to the whole 'I'm Alive. Sorry.' Story. I hope they understand. It's surprising how she can trust Snape, she may not tell him everything, but she trusts him enough. Right now I am under an invisibility cloak so they won't see me until it's time.

data-p-id=06689d8aaa0592edc45096bc3ba54041,"Professor, are Harry and I in trouble?" Zoey asks politely looking towards Snape.

data-p-id=c25ce543c9ddee699b85bb0244d534c6,"No Z, Snape is here for assistance with what's about to be revealed, since he's your head of house and Minerva is here since he's Harry's head of house." Sirius says calmly. Before I could respond, Remus buts in.

data-p-id=2c8c67bb0d7db045b30e3230f69c3217,"Not this time Zoe, you both better listen to what Professor Dumbledore has to say, got that clear." Remus says softly but firmly.

data-p-id=5b22cd3fcd7c4634bf84c3f4404db998,"A few days ago, I wanted to pay respects to your parents, since it was after all Halloween and the night they died, when I heard movement in the trees. At first I thought it was just the wind, but no. I found a guy who was broken and in pain..." He pauses "that person is... your father, James Potter." He finally finishes.

data-p-id=0531bd988152b03a1fbe94ea7737a2bd,There was silence. The long dreadful uncomfortable silence that no one likes but must endure from time to time again.

data-p-id=130af25351cd56e2ef92491d37b00a0c,"You've gone mad. How DARE you try and toy with my emotions. Is this some twisted game of yours?" Zoey replies furiously. She stands up abruptly nearly knocking over the chair she was sitting in, and starts pacing with her hands in tight fists that her knuckles were beginning to turn white.

data-p-id=a53e5b0b4e35299f1a4e980f2751e849,"No. It's true. We've seen him. I've seen him in the flesh." Remus responds flatly. By now he's stood up. "You need to calm down Zoey." But to no avail, it makes it a tad worse.

"Calm down? Calm DOWN?! He says. You all think this is amusement isn't it." And it was then he knew he should have chosen his words much more carefully, because several pieces of glass broke, due to her accidental magic.

data-p-id=f06327bd774570b15146af2b513eae24,"Then, where is he?" Harry asks to be sure, and so that I can calm down. I am still pacing and that's when it was revealed. It was as if the wind got knocked out of my very lungs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

data-p-id=c63620c7a0162d68fb0f6e6f4f14acec,I am nervous, because after seeing that put me a little thrown back, although her temper does remind me a lot of Lily, but I pull off the cloak. There was more silence. "This… this is a sick and twisted game you all have played, but I am no fool. Whoever you are, how DARE you imposter our father?" Zoey replies angry pointing her wand at me, which for a moment I froze. But thanks to Snape's quick reflexes, he took it out of her hands quickly, but there was a small struggle to begin with, but was finally ended with a look from Snape and a glare from Zoey.

data-p-id=1df397f3df5a25545fe19b70f8375301,"It really is me. I am not lying. Why would I lie snowflake" I respond pleading "you have to believe me."

data-p-id=0c683e8450c0486fc76a9a225652321c,"How...? Even if you are you won't stay long..." Harry starts "because everyone leaves us in the end." Zoey finishes. I could see pain in their eyes, their emotions are real.

data-p-id=d2768acae1823a5f7a4adc32d33cbe99,To prove to them I show them my patronus and told them things only myself and them would know.

data-p-id=188705c12df714e5e22a45f523a2fed1,She than looks at Snape and says "Please tell me I'm only dreaming. That I'll wake up. I've already lost so much. I don't want to lose more, especially him all over again." She responds softly with few tears daring to escape and a few soft sobs.

data-p-id=c675ebe1eb5601d9851d7e651c3d6ba6,"I'm afraid not Miss Potter. You have me, my son. You're not alone, not really, because you still have us. Including Harry."

data-p-id=434568592c1c80682e3d89013ddbaea5,I'm surprised at how he talks to her with a slight tone of kindness. She turns around and says, "It really is you?!" She said. It sounded as a statement and a question.

data-p-id=3e643a14c51cbf632c2adba7298cfdf7,She hugs me after Harry gets done and says "I've missed you so much father. I still have that image of mom lying on the floor." She replies brokenly and it nearly breaks my heart that she being two and Harry being over a year, has that memory, the last one of Lily.

data-p-id=768f85b5d0c09b74085575fafd9936d6,After that she says, "I need to get some air right now. I want to be alone." And with that, she walks out. But before the door closes, her wand zooms past us and lands in her hands. She looked so confused, so hurt, I just didn't know what to do so I let her walk.

"Well, I guess Padfoot and I will be heading back to the safe house. Goodnight everyone." And they leave. Minerva stays and comforts Harry as well.

data-p-id=3744720f284630057e09e95e06d8877c,I guess the fact and idea of me being back brought back some memories that she chose to not want to remember. Snape followed her out, since he's the head of Slytherin household, to keep an eye out and make sure she is alright. Dumbledore requested him to do it secretly, although if she is as clever and brilliant as everyone seems to say, it won't be long before she finds out that Snape had been following her from a distance. This is going to be a long time to adjust too.  
_

data-p-id=d15252137f108c35284cfe3babd5ad78,So will Snape and Potter still bicker? Or will they become to an agreeable civility?


End file.
